In my prior application identified above, I have disclosed and claimed a method of fastening a monofilament coil of helical or meandering type to a stringer tape by a chain stitch, with lateral extraction of each loop of the stitching thread from between adjoining turns of the coil to enable that loop to be swung under the next-succeeding turn. The thread, passing through the filler cord at axially spaced locations, secures the cord to the tape and thereby indirectly fastens the coil in position thereon.